DEAD SPACE: FALLEN
by Legendaryicon
Summary: Space trooper Ray must get help to stop the uprising Necromorph outbreak upon Terra Nova and save his friends before its torn apart. This is my fan fiction of dead space, hope you guys enjoy it. Read,Review,and Enjoy :)
1. Left Aside

Chapter 1

Left Aside

Within the deep shines if light of space a massive ship named "Terra Nova ", arrived towards a planet named "Mortise X"."All hands boarding towards

Mortise X no boarding" said the announcer as troopers, miners, and doctors slowly moved through the docking bay. "No all I'm saying is that this entire

move was unnecessary" said Mary towards her husband. "Honey this wasn't all that bad we do this short 30-day period of work and we'll be able to

get the new house "said Bobby. Ships began to take off quickly heading down towards the planet; a group of troopers began to line up all armored

with white and black visors glowed of a light of blue, "you guys wait!"Yelled a late trooper as he tripped onto the cold steel floor his helmet slipped out

of his hand sliding towards his commanding officer. "Ray Gusto What the fuck!" she yelled noticing her fallen trooper as he staggered rushing back up

to his feet."Im-Im sorry Captain" said Ray while he sweated worried while his fellow troopers went into the ship waiting to leave. "Ray what have I told

you to be aware of when being ready for anything "she said, "I'm sorry I truly am "he said.

"Ray you are staying behind on the Terra Nova until we get back ","but mam I'm ready for-" , " no Ray you and the other half will stay to guard and

keep order here I don't think most of you can handle the pressure on Mortis Said his Captain while giving him his trooper helmet back. "You're staying

that's it my final word not only was your father my mentor but a great soldier never the less I'm doing you a favor "she said while walking passed him

holding her helmet and getting into the transport ship. Ray walked back towards the elevator as he held his helmet tightly, "closing docking bay doors

now "said the announcer while everybody rushed into elevators and others into the ships. Ray pressed the main lobby button as he sighed he looked

down at his helmet visor noticing the fresh white paint and its clean gleaning light of blue. "Ray what happened?" said a voice through an instant

message over his rig, Ray placed his helmet on as he said aloud" well I was left behind and some of us new recruits might not have what it takes

Cathy".

"Ah never mind that Ray it's not all bad you still have me and Bob though come on were both waiting in the mess hall for you" she said. Ray sighed

while the elevator moved swiftly through floors he noticed blood on the steel rusted floor "what the heck?" he said while noticing the doors open he

walked out thinking it might have been nothing at all. He noticed that less people were walking around within the halls while over the intercom he

heard "all remaining crew members report back to your dorms". He walked forward while speaking aloud "Hey Cathy I'll see you guys later then ima go

to bed then ","—R" he heard only static and continued as he went up the rusted stairs walking passed other workers who said hello to him. Green

flashing lights went off as another worker turned off his machine. Ray's mechanical door slide open as its lights shined he saw his bed and computer

along with his digital pictures of him, his green haired girlfriend named Lilith. He removed his helmet while he lied down on his bed resting while he

closed his eyes.


	2. Outcome

Chapter 2

Outcome

Pleasant dream within Ray's mind faded as he awoke by a sudden sound of space rupture he sat up sweating as he heard the alarming sound of shooting. His eyes were tired he stood up quickly grabbing his equipment and his rapid 3 burst silenced trooper pistol. His door opened as a worker fell to the ground bleeding out he was shocked beyond as he shook holding his pistol. Large growls coming from down the hall he looked towards the ground, bloody floor, sounding alarms went off continuously he slowly moved towards the hall quickly pointing his pistol he saw nothing excepting shredded wires sparking along with ripped open walls and doors. "Cathy?! Command? Anyone?" he said worried about what was going on, moving forward other bodies he breathed heavily desperately trying to catch his breath. Ray moved down the corridor until he reached the elevator heading up towards the trooper station. He looked at his data pad on his wrist noticing not many rigs active at all, "What the hell happened ".

Suddenly the elevator stopped the lights flickered as he said "oh shit" he rushed over towards the buttons until the vents above shattered and a necromorph landed in front of him screaming ,in such a raging manner. Ray yelled as he fell backwards and rapidly fired his pistol in such a panic he couldn't think straight. The piercing bullets penetrated through its falling skin and meat as it struggled to move towards Ray as he kicked and screaming in a high pitched woman like scream. Blood spilled everywhere as the limbs continued to move relentlessly all-round the rusted bloody floor the elevators light turned back on and the doors opened. Ray rushed out of the elevator quickly as he did he tripped over other shattered pieces of ripped metal. Ray stared back at the elevator as he heard moaning coming from the opposite side of the hallway. "Ray! Where are you" yelled Cathy over the coms "yes! Where? What's going on "he said while looking around all around. "Something went wrong I don't know me and Bob were called down towards the storage bay and found dismembered bodies of men "she said. Ray couldn't believe it as he just fought off something similar, "What happened "he asked "They're like dead or zombiefied or I don't know know it's an infection I think most of the other troopers died during other calls "she said.

Ray moved forward while listening to her response "We need to get to the bridge to alert the rest that went to the planet Ray, we can't handle this problem"."Alright but what did you guys find besides that anything else? "he asked carefully checking his corners then he suddenly felt a gush of wind as it ripped through the walls and a loud angered roar screamed through his helmet and hallway he was pushed back. He tried to grab onto the miner floor as then he looked forward seeing a large tentacle rushing towards him. It grabbed his left arm as it pulled him towards it "ahhhhh!" he yelled as he tried to shoot until he bashed through a window and floated into space as he grunted in pain and his rig dropped by half a bar out of the 9 bars. He began to breathe rapidly while looking around noticing the stars and looking back towards the ship seeing the massive organic tentacle ripping through other parts of the Terra Nova. "Oh my God…..Cathy I can't believe what I'm seeing..-are-are you aware of what we're dealing with?!"


	3. Bloody Clover

Chapter 3

Bloody Clover

"Its massive and its outside the Terra Nova Cathy, it pulled me out into space and well can you get to the main guns? "He asked while floating amongst dead bodies and wreckage. "I'm not sure maybe Bob and I ran into so many of them while they ripped and ate through others" she said while taking in deep breathes. Gun fire continued as Bob yelled "hurry now!" as Ray heard yells, gunfire, and static sounds "well try Ray but let's get to the bridge then well do that we need reinforcements!"She yelled. Ray looked forward and shoved his left hand as it pulled him forward with his telekinesis he noticed the massive tentacle moving as if it were searching for something in particular. Ray reached a flat surface while he space jumped across into an open shattered hallway his breathing got deeper as his visor glowed in the dark. He walked slowly seeing remains of metal, organics and weapons, quickly grabbing the floating shotgun named the penetrator.

Ray pointed forward as more and more rushed slowly towards him he opened fired upon them as each fell he gripped tightly worried about Cathy and Bob. Within that moment he killed 5 then reloaded instantly he turned left as another one charged forward and got close enough towards his visor. He noticed the disgusting yet vial opened mouth of the legless tailed dog like person as it roared he struggled to hold it at bay as he pushed. His shotgun was slashed out of his hand as he grunted he punched it then grabbed his pistol, unleashing a full clip into its head and chest. He threw it across as it bleed in space the torn hallway of nail marks, exploded walls, and pierced bullets made Ray couldn't believe the damage done by these things. Ray tried to rush quickly yet in space he only wasted his breath more he quickly grabbed an assault rifle named Patriot."Guys?"He asked over his intercom he got in the elevator and headed towards the main lobby to reach the Bridge.

"Ray, were halfway there well meeting you at the main lobby and were almost out of ammo "said Bob as he ran forward along with Cathy. Ray reloaded his SMG-19 with penetrating ammo to help him, "I'll meet both of you there then, any word from the colony from bellow? "he asked while noticing the vents above him. Sounds came alive from the vents above him he looked up pointing his weapon in a steady motion until lights flickered "come on ".Cathy yelled as Ray's eyes went wide "what's going on ?!" "Fuck!? They're so many run keep going! get to the main lobby now!" she yelled as he heard others screaming and roaring from his fired his assault rifle until his clip ended, a worker fell to the ground as Cathy helped him stand up. Children yelled and screamed as others got taken by the large tentacles. Bob ran after a child as he witnessed a massive Brute smash his mother he yelled 'mom!"Bob quickly shot a necrmorph that came behind the child as he grabbed him dashing past the chaos that erupted from the lower decks. More rushed through as Survivors ran towards the main lobby.

Cathy fired along with 2 other troopers "move!""oh no!"Yelled another while being taken through the steel floor as it was ripped open from below. "They won't open the emergency security doors wont fucking open!" yelled a miner as the rest were coming. Cathy ,Bob, and a few others stood behind him firing, cursing,reloading,others cried, others panicked.


	4. Savior

Chapter 4

Savior

Pinned against time Bob held onto the small child, "Open the fucking doors! Now" he yelled as the miner cried and sweated. "I-I need someone to come

from the other side! "he yelled suddenly it began to become dented as Cathy said "No they've made it to the main lobby" Bob looked at the child cry as

he said "God damn it!".Cathy looked at the theirs as they began to lose hope until the doors suddenly began to slowly open as Ray pushed them with

his bare hands "Hurry!"he yelled as they ran through while Cathy said "Ray thank god". "Close them now!" Bob and Ray closed the massive rusted

doors as Necromorphs bashed against the opposite side. Ray looked at them as he asked "what about the others" ,"where the only ones left lets go"

said Bob as all ran up the stairs and bashed through the glass windows into the main controls of the Terra Nova. Cathy grabbed ahold of the controls

and radioed for help. Bob and Ray stood side by side "how did this all happen? "asked Ray ,"we think it's that stupid rock onboard but were not sure

"said Bob while letting the child down.

The doors smashed open as a Brute rushed forward Ray and Bob along with the last trooper besides Cathy."Alright let's do it "said Bob, they opened

fired their weapons as Cathy rushed to continue her communications with what might be the colony until.2 Brutes smashed through the walls rushing

towards the bridge as Cathy couldn't react in time Ray fired his SMG-19 into its skull while the child cried aloud The 2nd Brute tackled Bob and the other

trooper as Ray rushed over towards the stairs looking at Bob standing. "Ray protect Cathy! Get us the Calvary" he said while he removed his helmet

and smiled at his enemies that rushed forward he gripped his assault rifle. Ray rushed back to her as she yelled "Ray! We lost the antenna!"."No?! Can

you activate a fail safe?" he yelled as he looked back at Bob that was fighting bravely against the hordes. "The fail safes are all gone they won't work

"she said as they felt a large movement of pressure along with a huge moan all across the ship. "Ship compartments 7,9,5,3 are all shredded and are

all being sucked out into space!"She continued. Ray couldn't believe it he thought within his mind and grabbed the child closely "Cathy can you fly the

ship into the planet?! We need that colony it might be our only chance!"Said Ray. Cathy couldn't believe what he was asking then she nodded"im

configuring the flight controls now ",Ray looked back as he held the panicking child close he noticed Bob running back up the stairs while he reloaded

his pistol "fucking day what hell is this "he said to Ray.

The ship moved forward towards the planet of Mortis X, Terra Nova was moving into the atmosphere until suddenly. The engines shattered and Ray

long with everyone began to drop forward into the main front of the ship. Holding onto dear life the glass shattered Ray held on along with the

screaming child as alarms went off Cathy was sucked out in that instant as he yelled "Cathy!" she along with other necromorphs pulled by the

incredible air pressure of the atmosphere from the Nova fell quickly in a downward motion Ray yelled in pain ,grunting, thinking that this would be his

death. Holding himself in a downward motion he tried to hold onto the kid as the child looked up into his visor crying he said aloud "HOLD ON ". Ray

saw flames come alive as the burning atmosphere burned through the Terra Nova and onto the child as he witnessed him burning alive."NOOOOOO"

then Blackness as the ship crashed into the Dirt Mountains on the edge of a cliff side.


	5. Fallen

Chapter 5

Fallen

Within the amidst of the chaos the harsh winds blew heavy throughout the fallen wreckage of destruction. Heavy parts all scattered everywhere yet amongst the wreckage necromorphs ran freely across some limbs less dragging themselves all the way. Large amounts of weapons scattered, Metal parts burned all around as pieces fell off, a hand moved slowly with its glove burned off. Within that moment the rest of the body moved getting up Ray stood wounded his rig glowed yellow. His armor completely thrashed he grunted with pain while holding onto his pistol half partially burned his visor cracked his hands bleeding his chest partially showing he looked around seeing nothing not even no one else around alive. Looking forward he could see what was left of a colony he sighed thinking of what he had gone through. His thoughts went with what happened to Cathy, Bob, The small child who died at an early age he was saddened. Ray's helmet along with his suit's paint was gone, he slowly walked towards the fallen weapon he had carried with him called "Patriot". Ray looked behind him noticing a yellowish glow as it faded into nothing he noticed it within the outer hull. A large stone of yellow and black with ancient markings he couldn't believe it bodies of many other people limbs weapons around it like a shrine even after the crash. "What in the world is that "

Looking into it he began to see visions of Cathy, and the rest of everyone else he tried yet failed to save them. Tension arose within his mind loud voices echoed, his heart rate increased began to rise more and more while his sweat ran down his face. "YOU WILL PARISH "said a voice as he fell to his knees pain rushed all throughout his body he couldn't breathe instantly he couldn't think. He screamed in pain falling onto his back, breathing, and coughing. He looked at it stood up aimed his pistol shooting the rubble above the stone rock sculpture as it got covered, he continued to walk.

Ray noticed what was left of the hangar bay as the doors were ripped open by a huge beastly looking creature dashing into the cliff sides. He rushed over after it left noticing the massive dead tentacles seeing the beast that had sent him into space. Its body was burned; it lied there lifeless as the strong dessert winds pushed against its skin. He didn't say a word only knowing what he has to do next now he must get to the colony and help anyway he can against these things. Noticing the fly cycle still left intact even after the intense collision. Ray rushed through the heavy sands of the dessert forward moving passed the wreckage on the fly cycle his thoughts began to get to him. He noticed a beep of signs within the far distant Colony signifying other rigs that were still alive. Ray pressed more into the cycle only hoping to get there to warn them since his rig was partially damaged in the crash. Rushing forward towards them he began to see strange markings in his eye sight.


	6. Unsighted

Chapter 6

Unsighted

The fly cycle raced through the massive amounts of dessert terrain. Dust picked up for miles as the winds blew towards him. The air became thin as it moved slow then rapid. Ray the last survivor of the ship named"Terra Nova". Raced thinking to himself about his team mates and friends. Thoughts rushed in his mind about how they depended on him. Suddenly he blocks them out reminding himself about what he must do now. Get to the colony was his first thought. Instantly he heard massive amounts of screaming coming from around him. Looking around as his fly cycle flew through the terrain. The dirt ground below him suddenly cracked and ripped itself apart as a massive organic tentacle shot upwards.

Ray moved to the left as he looked back seeing it come from the ground below. He didn't panic as he thought about all he had gone through back on the Terra Nova. With his left arm he held onto the stirring wheel. With his right arm he grabbed ahold of his weapon called "The Patriot" a massively powered machine gun. Aiming back towards it as it moved violently swinging back and forth trying to hit him. Aiming directly, squeezing the trigger the enormous amount of rapid fire power was unleashed. The bullets penetrated the organic tentacle as it screamed and fell hard smashing into the cold ground. Ray breathed in calmly as he turned around, looking forward holding his weapon in one hand he noticed the beeping sound in his right hand.

The colony was torn apart from the distance it looked fine except the massive smoke. Ray stopped his fly cycle as he looked forward. His helmet scanned for any signs of others as it barely had any at all. He began to wonder if this entire ordeal had barely begun down here or what. Ray got off his ride and pointed his Patriot forward seeing the ammo indicator. Ray felt satisfied to continue moving on, reaching the steel clawed door he didn't flinch. He stared then looked to his left slowly turned around and then lastly to his right. Lowering his weapon, he sighed taking in a silent fresh breath of air. Ray could feel the wind of dust pushing against him, looking down he wondered. How he survived that fall from orbit to here, he thought about those moments they call" second chances".

Reaching towards the door as its open hologram glowed he slowly touched beeping sound went off as it said allowed" airlock breach".

"WHAT?!"yelled Ray

The instant moment the door opened massive amounts of contained air pulled him inside. Ray was pulled by an incredible force of trapped air suction. Screaming aloud he flew directly into the end of the hallway and down the stairs slamming into a steel organic wall. Ray struggled as he grunted continuously to move as he dropped his weapon. Ray heard massive amounts of beeping inside his helmet. The beeping showed red letters saying "Alert, Alert".

"I know that!"yelled Ray

Ray looked at his left hand as he noticed crawling baby small infant bodies ripped as tentacles grew from their faces snarled towards him as they weren't affected by the massive amounts of air pressure. Ray couldn't move around as much to be able to evade them. The necromorph baby moved slowly its teeth like jaw opened as its solid white eyes glowed in rage towards him. Ray noticed his helmet scan the steel wall. He reached for the indicated lever above his left hand as he struggled. The baby aimed its tentacles towards Ray's helmet as his eyes went wide. He gripped the lever and pulled as the steel wall opened and continued. Screaming and grunting as he slammed against pipes and hot steam Ray couldn't tell where he was falling to. His helmet continued showing the "Warning, Warning" as he grunted and gritted his teeth.

Then after hitting against the last steel pipe within the fall, he fell face first into the ground 10 feet below him. Screaming as he fell he slammed instantly into the ground aching in pain he struggled to move. "Warning, Warning" continued, then it stopped as he slowly moved his fingers. Looking forward to his left he could see only blood and a torn door. Gritting his teeth he stood up on one knee, his body ached in pain. Looking forward from the bloody ripped door he noticed a bed with torn sheets and necromorph limbs lying on the ground.

"Well that's nothing new, what else now" said Ray

Looking up into the massive air vent he noticed how far his long fall was. He smiled a bit as he thought to himself. No necromorph got to him during that entire fall, how lucky he thought. Yet he remembered his weapon "The Patriot" was lost .Reaching down his left leg he felt at least his silenced pistol as he felt some relief. Unsheathing his pistol he pointed to the right seeing drawings of the markers, he didn't understand at first once he noticed them. His helmet scanned them and read aloud a female voice.

"Markers, the mother, the creations of the alien race named "Necromorph" "it said

"Organic creators that re-establish their own image onto living creatures" it continued

"Huh?!...No shit..."said Ray

His silenced pistol with extended clip shined with its own flashlight. Lowering it for that one second within the dark room he heard nothing. Ray turned around pointing his weapon slowly approaching the ripped door and slid through the hallway slowly he noticed the lights all were gone, nothing seemed to work. He sighed and looked closed his eyes thinking for just a second as he remembered seeing active rigs. Taking in a deep breath of air he opened them, his right hand that gripped around the handle of his pistol beeped. He stopped and looked at it closely, he noticed nothing strange until it glowed more.

"Huh..?! Is this thing broken? No one is here" said Ray


	7. Molex

Chapter 7

Molex

Gunfire flew across the blackened hallway. Ray ran forward and took cover behind the corner held his pistol close as he noticed bullets bouncing off. Ray shoved his hand out as he yelled aloud.

"Stop!"yelled Ray

"Hold fire!"yelled a woman

Ray looked at the lights aiming across from his position. He sighed thinking about what he will say. Ray stood up as the bright lights aimed at him he felt blinded and slowly lifted his hands.

"Ugh…I'm a trooper…and I'm still human" said Ray

"Alright!...come on" said the woman

Ray lowered his hands as he walked forward and noticed them.3 survivors one of them was another trooper. The other 2 were just regular colonists. Ray noticed their weapons as they calmly stared at him. One of the 2 had a plasma cutter, the other had a powered chainsaw. The trooper lowered his sub-machine gun and looked at Ray. Ray looked at them and nodded.

"Wow…I thought she was the last one" said the woman while looking at the trooper behind her

"Mosel top…Well I'm Ray"

"Ray?!..."said the female trooper as she removed her helmet

"Karen! Well I'll be damned you made it" said Ray as he took off his helmet and smiled

"Well. Barely were awaiting rescue now and were all together in the lobby" said Karen while the other 2 moved back down the hall

Ray looked at them as he then looked down the opposite hallway from behind him. Ray saw nothing as she explained. Ray then held his helmet close to him in case.

"Ray we heard what happened on the Terra Nova, and I'm sorry we couldn't help" said Karen

"Yeah..what are you doing here?" asked Ray

"Well we found a rig signal. Yours and decided to go and help…so far Liz and Olivia" said Karen

Both walked back down the corridor and approached the left side into a room. Ray couldn't believe it there still alive. Karen looked back thinking she saw something. Ray looked at her and knew how she felt. Both continued until they reached 2 solid steel doors that were colored with red letters.

"WE ARE HERE" it was marked

The doors opened as Ray and Karen walked could see the many that had survived he was amazed to see 15 survivors. Scared and freighted they were he could tell they had been through a lot. Ray could see the entire lit room with bright white lights. Air ducks and ventilation air ducks all sealed and bared. Ray looked at the other ends seeing the sealed doorways as then candles were lit alongside the walls in case.

"Well then were's our ride" asked Ray looking around

"Our ride is at the farthest side of the Facility and we'll need your help Ray" said Karen

"Great so what's its status?" asked Ray

"Liz?" asked Karen

"Were missing 1 last component…it's the main starter chip. Without that we can't leave, unfortunately it's at the first lab site" said Liz

"Great…Karen you get them to the shuttle all of you move as one" said Ray

"Liz, can you direct me from my rig? To get to that lab" said Ray

"Yes…what are you planning to do?..." she asked

"I'll go and get it back were all leaving" said Ray as he looked at them

"Alone?!.."asked Liz

"…..Yes. Let's get going" said Ray


	8. Hawked

Chapter 8

Hawked

Ray jumped down the ladder and into the lower hallway. He sighed while noticing the dirty running water he had fallen into. Looking down at his boots he only thought about the worst case scenario instead of to desperately ignore that he thought about what he has to do and lifted his left hand. His indicator shined blue showing him the path of where to go in this wretched sewer.

"….Great…what will happen next I wonder…"said Ray

"Ray are you in?!"asked Liz

"In the sewer?!...Yeah I'm definitely here" said Ray

"Alright keep in mind it's locked inside the main lab of the head room" said Liz

"Gotcha, get everyone else to the shuttle and check its condition" said Ray

Ray looked ahead of him seeing nothing out of the ordinary and walked pointing his newly found weapon. Given to him by Liz a line gun, with a wide range he smiled knowing he could hit farther than his other weapons. Ray looked carefully through the dirty hallway seeing no life signs below he thought to himself. How great this is, another day under the shit even if it's not in space. The moment of silence had ended as he heard a small screech from behind. Ray pointed his line gun as he turned around, the splash of his movements sounded off. His heart rate raced pumping more adrenaline in his blood stream. Ray sighed and took a deep breath to calm himself as he thought maybe its beside or behind turned around again seeing nothing he walked and laughed a bit.

"Ha…worst thing to happen here is for me to eat shit…"said Ray to himself

After those words to himself it happened. A large tentacle grabbed ahold of Ray's left boot. And Ray looked down feeling its tight grip tighten even more around his ankle as he stared shocked. Aiming forward he saw the massive tentacle and tried to fire but was too late. The tentacle had pulled and dragged him through the water of shit and piss, even waste.

"AHHHHHH!"yelled Ray as he tried to move

The tentacle dragged him up in midair and slammed him around back and forth. Into the wall and down into the water, then up into the steel bared ceiling of the walking floor. Ray screamed in pain and horrified that he didn't know where he was being dragged to. The tentacle reached its final area as Ray was being held upside down dripping wet of cold waste. He cursed and cursed then stopped as he saw it the thing that's holding him. A massive organic creature with 3 mouths and 3 yellowish glowing balloons. Ray was disgusted as it was overflowing the waste drain and moved in a snake like pattern human hands sticked out its sides. Ray didn't know what to say.

"Ah…Crap…"said Ray as it let him go

Ray rushed back to his feet pointing his line gun and fired into its 1st yellow balloon. It screamed in pain as it swung its tentacle back and forth at the tentacle Ray jumped and ran back pointing his line gun he fired. Lastly he avoided objects it threw towards him as he jumped and rolled all around the mess of dirty waste and limbs. Ray fired its last balloon as it fell snarling towards him and died facing him. Ray felt strong after adapting to this entire mess.

"That's right bitch..I'm the badass…."said Ray

"Ray?! What happened your scans are off the charts!?"yelled Karen

"Nope I'm good I ran into or I mean I was pulled into another conflict" said Ray

"Well…?! Okay did you get to the lab?!"asked Karen

"I'm heading up the ladder now as we speak" said Ray

Ray noticed the broken ladder behind the dead necromorph body. He sighed and walked over reloading his line gun. Ray grabbed ahold of boxes and climbed on top of them as he heard Karen speak about the procedures and what they have functional on the shuttle.

"Did you guys arrive there yet?!"asked Ray

"Halfway there, we ran into some but were doing good" said Karen

"Oh oh good then" said Ray

Ray climbed up after jumping high to reach the broken ladder he fired through the blockage flew into the air as the lights turned on. Ray looked around with a small peak and noticed nothing besides dropped papers and tablets. Ray climbed out and stood noticing his trooper suit soaked and still dripping wet. Ray made a face and sealed the small opening from the sewers. Continuing Ray looked at the room checking for anything out of the ordinary. He noticed more and more drawings of Necromorph and blue prints of body structures. He was shocked to see how many they had discovered when he's only seen a couple of them.

"This is insane…how the hell?!..."said Ray

Ray then looked at the noticed circled drawings of Markers as he thought of what they were. He looked away and left the room as the door opened. Ray pointed his line gun forward seeing nothing. Lights sparked continuously as he thought to himself. Good thing I'm wearing a suit that prevent that from hurting. He continued to move up the stairs and stopped noticing the scarred walls that had long claw markings. Gun fire ammo across the floor, looking back to where he had started he noticed the bodies around the walls just hanging dead. Ray held out his left hand as his blue indicator showed the path. He sighed thinking of what will be behind that single doorway waiting for him. The door was in front of him the lights flickered as he touched the door to open.

"Okay…this last thing. Then…then I go home. Easy enough" said Ray


	9. Dead Space: Part 1

Chapter 9

Dead Space: Part 1

Ray rushed in aiming to this left then to his right and noticing, nothing besides lab tubes. Lab equipment and emergency backup power switch. Ray calmly walked forward noticing the diagrams and body structures of the Necromorph and looked away as he thought to himself. How can they actually find this important. Ray looked at the steel locked cabinets and fired at them as they opened. He noticed the extra ammo clips and personal items. Ray smiled as he grabbed ahold of the ammo. Then stopped as a picture caught his eye. He stopped seeing a family together as he was reminded of his caring girlfriend Lilith. Ray looked down as he noticed his boots soaked wet and grunted. Looking back to the center of the small lab room he noticed the main item. Ray walked towards it and grabbed ahold of the chip. Ray smiled.

"Hey guys I got the chip!"said Ray

"What! Did you restore power to all of the facility Ray!?"yelled Karen

"Ugh..well I think I did it has it in this room as a failsafe why?!..."asked Ray as he placed the chip into his belt.

"That opened all the sealed doors and the air vents flowing again more rapidly and will allow those things to come back!"yelled Karen

Ray blinked quickly thinking of what just happened. Behind him dripped blood and saliva into the ground as he felt the heavy footsteps. He didn't want to turn around as he silently didn't respond. Ray then turned around aiming his line gun. Only to be hit by a massive buffed out hand of a brute. The brute stared at Ray as he screamed and fell onto the ground and stood up running towards the door then turned around as the brute charged towards him.

"AH….CRAP.."said Ray as he was tackled by the brute

Both flew through the glass window and through the wall ,then both fell down the stairs. Ray cursed as he rolled down, the Brute screamed in anger and pain as it crashed and hit its body. Ray grunted as he fell onto the steel lit floor seeing all the dripped blood and limbs. Looking up to his enemy who got stuck he didn't hesitate as he pointed his line gun and fired. Its head rolled, its arms moved wildly its legs fell as it died. Ray caught his breath as he breathed slowly. Looking at it he nodded and spoke.

"Ugh…My bad guys I should have taken care of that" said Ray

"Ray! There's too many to hold off" yelled Karen

"I'm heading back now, hold them off and out of the shuttle" yelled Ray while running forward towards an opened doorway.

Ray ran as fast as he could as heard slashes and screaming through his rig. He began to slowly blame himself for this problem as he opened the door in front of him a dog-like necromorph jumped on him swinging its tail at him. Ray moved left then right and holding it back as much as he could. Struggling he dropped his line gun Ray punched it and kicked off of him. Ray grabbed his pistol and fired from the floor straight into its head. It rushed towards him without a head he cursed and fired its arms off. Ray noticed it stop as he stood back up and reached down for his line gun until he heard the sounds of ripping metal. Looking to his left the wall was fine. Ray then ignored it and reached for his line gun again.

The moment Ray's fingers were about to grab hold of the handle. The wall shattered and Ray looked seeing a long armed Necromorph known as "The tormentor". It slapped Ray sending him flying through the glass window to his right and into the freezing cold of the icing freezer. Ray rolled on his back coughing as he cursed again.

"God…how many of these…fucking things.."said Ray as he slowly sat up

The tormentor rushed smashing through the wall and stomping on his Line gun. Ray looked at it and sighed. Rushing back to his feet pointing his silenced pistol he stared directly into its tall armed thin tailed body. It roared and snarled at him as he backed up little by little. Ray stooped hearing the sound of a snarling baby from behind him. Looking back the light shined into the eyes of a baby necromorph as it climbed the wall. The ice room was sealed, the only way out was through the tormentor. Ray stayed silent thinking of how much ammo he has.

"Fuck…Great idea Ray. I'll go. I'll do this and that…."said Ray to himself

Ray looked around to see what he can use anything came to his mind knowing he only had 5 clips. His ammo for the line gun was useless at this point. Ray opened fired at the baby as it leaped in midair Ray fired its head then chest. The tormentor rushed in trying to slap Ray and throw him but missed as Ray jumped to his right and took aim on one knee and fired at its skull. Ray stood up as it covered the light from its eyes, walking forward with a moan. Ray backed up reloading his weapon.

"Ray! Where are you!"yelled Karen

"Im-Im a little busy at the moment with this thing" said Ray

"Hurry it up!"yelled Karen

"Fuck it then" said Ray

Ray ran for it as he turned around rushing back into the torn hallway as he was being followed by the long armed hallway behind him began to spark as it ripped through the steel walls trying desperately to catch him. Ray moved left then right and slid across the floor as he avoided an incoming dog-like Necromorph. Desperately running and moving through hallways he noticed each one had a sealed Necromorph behind it as he cursed and continued running. The tormentor had gotten stuck as the doors behind Ray closed.

"I got you Ray!"yelled Liz as she scanned and hacked the security systems.

"Thank god! You're an angel Liz!"yelled Ray


	10. Dead Space: Part 2

Chapter 10

Dead Space: Part 2

Ray jumped into the elevator catching his breath as he heard the doors close and the elevator move. Ray smiled a little thinking of how lucky he has been to survive this entire trip. Yet he thought about how everyone doubted him and his will.

"Ray…were inside the shuttle" said Liz

"Alright I'm almost there after I get off the elevator I'll run and rush inside" said Ray

"They're outside clawing they're way in" said Liz

"Oh crap!...ok then I'll fight my way through" said Ray

Reloading his pistol he cursed knowing this will be hard as hell to accomplish. Knowing they're roaming around freely and even worse in packs more than thought about how his chances were slim. Thinking this might be his last moment he sighed and began to think of a way to get the chip in case he died. Ray held his pistol forward as the doors opened he rushed out seeing nothing of Necromorph. Ray looked around the docking bay it was bloody and crates were torn apart. The wind gushed through as Ray rushed to the large shuttle. Ray then rushed over and banged on the door.

"Liz?.."asked Ray

"Ray!?"yelled Karen as the door opened

"I got the chip now we can leave" said Ray

The doors opened as they strapped themselves into the chairs as Ray walked then but was grabbed by a large tentacle. His wait wrapped around his waist as he screamed and was pulled away from them as Liz rushed out reaching out to him. Ray tried to grab ahold of him as they panicked and tried to help him. Ray was thrown into the ground as he rolled and stopped as he felt dizzy. The shuttle door was opened as Liz ran out with 2 other people trying to help him. The massive tentacle wrapped around Ray as e tossed the chip to Liz.

"GO!GO! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"yelled Ray

"B-b- what about you?!"yelled Liz

"Never mind! Just go! Save them!"yelled Ray

Liz and the others ran back inside as Karen looked back at the passengers as they prayed and screamed.

"Liz! Where's Ray"yeled Karen from the cockpit looking back at Liz closing the door

"He's risking his life to let us get away!"yelled Liz

Ray looked forward as he noticed the massive beast like necromorph as it roared loudly towards him. Ray was shocked at the size it was as he thought aloud.

"What the fuck…."said Ray

"It's the Hive mind!"yelled Liz

"..HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KILL THAT THING!"yelled Ray as he saw its openings in its chest

Ray fired directly at it as its organic bones moved wildly. It screamed in pain and rushed in trying to swoop Ray inside its mouth. Ray screamed and ran in different directions away from its mouth. Ray fired his pistol towards the yellow glowing balloons around his mouth. It screamed in pain again. Ray ran towards the elevator in fear until the doors slowly closed the tentacle again grabbed ahold of him. Firing his pistol into its tentacle it let go then smashed through.

"AHHHH! FUCK! WHAT THE HELL!"yelled Ray

Ray ran under it and headed forward as the shuttle lifted up into the air moving around seeing Ray. Ray looked up and pointed forward on the ledge. Karen flew in closer as the massive Hive mind swung its tentacles around the platform shattering the equipment and the steel floor. Ray ran as fast as he could, he dropped his pistol as he ran towards the edge .

"DAMN IT!"yelled Ray as he jumped off the ledge

The shuttle flew under Ray as he fell screaming and slammed onto the top of the shuttle hard. Karen lifted the shuttle up as it flew away from the Hive mind's reach. Ray looked back gripping tightly the roof of the shuttle thinking to himself thank god. Ray lied on his back and said aloud

"Thanks guys…"said Ray

"You bastard!You wanted us to leave you" said Karen

"I-I'm sorry…it was to save you guys "said Ray

"Get your ass in now…Lilith will kill you knowing this" said Karen

"…HAHAHA…oh god I'm tired" said Ray as he climbed inside the shuttle

Ray locked the door shut as he could hear the roaring sounds of the shuttle flew up into space as Ray sat next to Karen as she looked at him. He removed his helmet after strapping himself into the chair. He looked relaxed then stared at Karen as she punched him.

"Oww! Crap"yelled Ray

"That's for what you did trying to leave us!"yelled Karen

"Thanks for coming back…I wouldn't have made it otherwise" said Ray

Their shuttle left into space and headed for the nearest city.


End file.
